staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2492
January *5: UTSEA Admiral: James Albert Ranson begins to command the "Dominion" Harbinger *14: Hyperian Confederacy rejects the Shrinen-Hylogan proposal to repeal the Order 917 of 2427 which granted the H.C control of the Sark Star System *18: The Confederation of Kazna joins the Solarian Sectorial Treaty Organization *19: Leo Taigo is elected Kal Nedis of the Fourth Shrine Republic, replacing Chairo Durblum February *10: The Hyperian-Hylogan War, 50,000 Hylogan troops land upon Hyperius to arrest Kal Nedis: Zygjel Narud *13: Kal Nedis: Zygjel Narud tries to fight off the Hylogans, but the Hylogan forces wreck the capitol city, Zygjel Narud is arrested by the Confederate council and executed the same day, the council goes without a Kal Nedis until the election of Lidel Grei. The Hylogans and Boreluzian Special Agents leave the planet. *14: The UTSEA invades rebelling Colony of Fidello, the invasion is led by Admiral: Jay Grant *15: Adaxi Pushov returns home to Boliatzuyi province of Borelus *15: The Bakisi Slaugher, Gerard Tygore enraged about the murder of his father, breaks into a gun store, kills the owner and goes on to murder seven members of the Mosist Brotherhood, he is never charged for this crime. March *2: Kenenaes Hartaes sacrifices his life by plunging his unarmed ship into Kaiser: Kormandt's own preventing the deaths of nearly every Shrine Republic officer. *2: The Shrine Wars officially End, Royal Empire Admiral: Kormandt surrenders to Kal: Sir Skkvar in Yeun Neh province Sniveria *3: Wertias Opop retires from the military with high honors and returns home to Marcadia, Capricon, and works as a grocery store security officer until 2504 *7: Myrier Secedes from AVS, after talks of Josminian-Mosist sectairanism fall short of any progress *13:The Great dust storm of Mars, 127 UTSEA Martian colonists are killed. *15: The UTSEA lifts the ban on cooperation with the Dark Star Conglomerate allowing them to join the Solarian Sectorial Treaty Organization (SSTO) *24: 17th Hylogan-Boreluzian War, Rigel Arcasi leaves the Boreluzian Army, and returns to the Epsilon Squadron force after the Hylogan victory at Religtaris *26: 17th Hylogan-Boreluzian War, Kal Nedis: Jen Bolken appoints Narac Elyisie as Kal of the Boreluzian Army April *1: Kal Nedis: Leo Taigo and other members of the Shirian Party Form the United Sapphirian Republics , and dimantles the old Fourth Shrine Republic (Taigo Reformation ) at the Taigo Tech Center on Kanderarch *2:Va Kang, terrorist of the Hei Sunea (Golden Front) of Kayington is executed by fire-squad for his actions against the Ha Empire in the 2470s namely 2471, the Huen Kel bombing *5: The Sniverian Republic is founded by the Sniverian public *8: 17th Hylogan-Boreluzian War, The Boreluzians retake Religtaris after the Bombing runs of early April are completed. *18: The UTSEA bans all religious paraphenila from it's territories *26: The Lorian Empire cedes planet Antackses to the Hydron Government as part of their friendship pact *27: Nori Chenko, an officer under Basaran Kiev activates bombs placed by him in the Taigo Tech center the entire complex is destroyed and 127 Pro-Basaran Soldiers assault the surrounding area, 250 civilians are killed in the Taigo Tech center, 56 USR Soldiers are killed and 22 Basran soldiers die, USR Kal: Sir Skkvar is killed in action. *28: The first USR "Monitor" Class cruiser is used by the USR Military and destroys four FSR "Shirier Blade" cruisers at the battle over Kanderarch, an unofficial "Beginning" of the war *30: Basaran Kiev takes responsibility for the attack, beginning the Basaran Kiev War *30: The UTSEA and Krovan Protectorate sets up a phony war to test their weapons, 697 Terrans and 24,000 Krovans are killed. May *1: 17th Hylogan-Boreluzian War, Hylogan Officer: Humen Gylers is mortally wounded at the battle for Hyron V (2406-2492) *3: Rigel Arcasi and Epsilon Squadron surrender to Arcto Archon at the battle of Old Antieta *3: Matt McClellan finds Emily Pryce and joins her Rebellion *11: Kayin Hardte defects from the Fourth Shrine Republic to the United Sapphirian Republics at the battle of Tannenon, Guandu *14: Famous Germanican painter: Herman Braun is born June *22:17th Hylogan-Boreluzian War Hyron V campaign, Hylogan Commisar: Jutenant Hud unsuccessfully atacks Kal: Korev Starez at the battle of central hill *27: Alexis Sugof is officially declared Premaris of AVS July *19: 17th Hylogan-Boreluzian War Third Battle for Religtaris capital city, over 5 million troops combined take part in the battle for Religtaris, by the end of the battle 4,000,000 are dead, mostly Civilians and Hylogan forces. *26: Basaran Kiev's Forces conquer Straticava, the FSR led by Arcto Archon defeats the USR led by Yosev Starris August *4: Battle of New Kalini space-port, USR Forces led by Comissar: Lucius Opop sealing off the Basaran forces, stranding the Arcto Archon branch on Straticava. *8: Myrier Declares war on the Josminian Maliquate who have stolen important military equipment for their own religious crusade *24: The Blue Star and Green Ring movement begins, they are anti-war Natogytts. September *2: USR forces led by Lucius Opop arrive in Bastatii city three dyas after Arcto Archon escapes to the south. *4: A coalition of anti-Maliquate factions joins the Myrier Defense Forces October *4: The New Sapphirian Alliance is Founded. *13: Various forces begin joining either the FSR or the USR in the Basaran Kiev War, starting with the UTSEA supporting the USR by sending a fleet led by Cheyanne Makenishi to defend the USR on Straticava. November *22: Arcto Archon unsuccessfully attempts to draw out Lucius Opop from the city to the ambush lands. December *13: The Boreluzian Federation joins the FSR and loses 580,000 soldiers by the end of the Basaran Kiev War *14: Battle of Straticava, the USR-UTSEA-Lanse Coaltiion routs Arcto Archon's army, who manages to escape from the planet with heavy casualties, the strategy was known as the "Opopian plan" *18: Premaris: Arctus Sugof is assasinated by Ionis Viseret as part of Rakp Visa' s plan for ascension, the First Viserak Civil War begins. Category:Years